tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukooverse V.20
Part of the Maintenance Era. Tadukooverse 19.0.1 Rules updated Tadukooverse 19.0.2 Roller Coaster world v.1.0 completed Tadukooverse 19.0.3 bPermissions page added and permissions edited Tadukooverse 19.0.4 Cenotaph page added and permissions edited Tadukooverse 19.0.5 (Ability to buy worlds) Once the item pricing for the Maintenance Era is complete, it'll also be possible to buy a new world for yourself. The picture is a picture of my new private world. (I'll be removing my old private world before the Maintenance Era is complete) Also for the record, I have not built anything on my new world yet except what can be seen in the picture, which is to launch fireworks. The button to start the fireworks is at the top of the big hill, but at the time of taking the picture, there are no fireworks in the dispensers. If the server is up for New Years, I might have a fireworks display, but I'm not sure yet. Tadukooverse 19.0.6 (Two Special Gifts) It has been decided that after the Rules Test is implemented, everyone who gets every answer right (on their first try) will get two presents, and those who have been on the server already will too. It hasn't been decided yet what the presents will be, but it will be announced before the Maintenance Era is over. The picture is a picture of the 2 chests (one single and one a double) I have in my new world. In the background towards the right you can see that I started on my house. The reason for what I've been doing in this world is to try to decided what should be in the "New World Starter Pack". Tadukooverse 19.0.7 (TARDIS Stuff) The TARDIS will be getting more stuff added to it in some way or another. I'm not quite sure what I want to add, but it will be getting some additions soon. Also sorry about the lack of updates for the past 2 days...it was Christmas :D Tadukooverse 19.0.8 (Fireworks during this year) One of the things everyone will get this year (one of the two special gifts mentioned on Day -1) will be some fireworks. Tadukooverse 19.0.9 (Prices complete) The Item Prices being fixed (as promised in the Maintenance Era) are now complete. Tadukooverse 19.1 (Legacy!) I wanted to say Legacy Users, but I only had 3 syllables to use, so Legacy worked. I finished listing the Legacy Users now (not on the wiki page, but I'm done listing them in a text document...) Tadukooverse 19.1.1 (60%) The Maintenance Era is now over 60% completed. What's left to do is the permissions (which are over 40% done), the Tadukooian Contest (which is over 60% done), the Starting Bank Loan (which is 90% done), the Rules Test (which is 41% done), and 1% left for the Item Prices. Tadukooverse 19.1.2 (75) That's 75% of the Maintenance Era completed. Tadukooverse 19.1.3 (Starting Bank Loan Gone) The Starting Bank Loan no longer counts towards the progress in the Maintenance Era, and will be moved to the Tadukooverse New Years Resolution instead. Tadukooverse 19.1.4 (Rules Test no longer counts) Just like the Starting Bank Loan, the Rules Test no longer counts towards the Maintenance Era progress and will be moved to the Tadukooverse New Years Resolution instead. Tadukooverse 19.1.5 (Contest doesn't count!) The Tadukooian Contest no longer counts towards the Maintenance Era progress and will be moved to the Tadukooverse New Years Resolution instead. Tadukooverse 19.1.6 (Contest Holiday!) The Tadukooian Contest's completion will be delayed until a holiday this year. I'm not sure yet which one though. Tadukooverse 19.1.7 (Change to Permissions!) The permissions fix of the Maintenance Era no longer requires the pages on the wiki to be created, so that lowers the requirements for the Maintenance Era even more. Tadukooverse 19.1.8 (85% Finished!) The Maintenance Era is now 85% completed. Tadukooverse 19.1.9 (Permissions 7-1!) The progress for the permissions fix in the Maintenance Era is now almost 71%. Tadukooverse 19.2 Other permissions finished. Tadukooverse 20.0 (End of Maintenance Era!) The Maintenance Era is finally over, except for one more day of the server being up. After the server is up this one more time, the Renaissance Era will start, but for the purposes of the Updates from Tadukoo pages on the wiki, it is now the TadukooCraft Era. Note: The Renaissance Era was supposed to start, but the server wasn't up yet. Category:Maintenance Era